Que peut-on faire faire ?
by Vladamdam
Summary: P'tit OS sur Camus. (Très) Léger Camilo, perce que je sais qu'il y en a qui aime !


Salut-Nuggets !

Un p'tit OS. Inspiré par un (c*nnard) d'ami... Attention, c'est un peu barbant. Voilà !

* * *

L'homme que j'aime ?

Il est Français et se prénomme Camus. Camus n'est pas qu'un surnom qu'il s'est approprié. Le véritable porteur de ce nom ayant plus de popularité que lui, il a décidé de le lui voler.

Tout les matins, il fait attention à bien se lever avant tout les autres, même avant le Grand Pope. Il raconte que c'est pour échapper à la chaleur de la journée, mais en fait il veut être tranquille, seul.

Camus commence sa journée avec son petit déjeuner préféré : sirotant du gaz retenu à l'état liquide (Pour tout autre, cette boisson est mortelle) ; il affine son esprit à grand coup de Descates, Palton ou Socrate. Il sait que lui seul, au Sanctuaire, peut supporter de tels livres. Et il en est fier.

Puis Camus mange quelques bouts de baguettes et de croissants ; on est Français ou on ne l'est pas !

Il prend ensuite sa douche glacée, dont la température ferait fuir n'importe quel autre individu. Généralement, un soupir s'échappe de l'enclot de ses dents immaculées : une journée mouvementée allait surement commencer.

Las, Camus choisit ses vêtements. Son physique lui importe peu, mais il aime être différent. Pour descendre aux arènes, près du commun des Chevaliers, il désigne souvent la tenue la moins appropriée à l'entrainement. De toutes façon, il ne compte pas se salir les mains.

Et pour ne rien changer aux coutumes de son beau pays (Et aussi pour encore plus énerver les autres combattants), il se parfume. Une odeur très soft, mais essentielle. Trois gouttes de térébenthine dans le cou et deux sur chaque lobes des oreilles suffisaient.

Puis Camus descend. Tel un Dieu qui chute de l'Olympe, il traverse chaque maisons jusqu'au lieu 'd'entraînement', qui était pour lui plus un asile de fou qu'autre chose.

Il sait évidemment que trois autres personnes habitaient plus haut que lui. Deux d'entre eux avaient même un statut hiérarchique supérieur au sien et le dernier a un caractère identique à lui. Mais Camus ne s'inquiète pas. Aphrodite ne le surpassera jamais. Il ne sera pas plus respecté que lui. Ou du moins s'il y parviendrait, le Chevalier des Poissons finirait vite transformé en glaçon.

Puis il y avait bien Shion et Athéna qui le dépassent hiérarchiquement, mais eux, c'est une autre guerre pour la conquête du respect au sein du Sanctuaire.

Quand vient l'heure du Midi, Camus ne mange pas. Non, il a mieux à faire. Il se cloître dans le onzième temple, dans lequel il était retourné, fatigué des âneries de ses 'confrères'. Dans son palais, Camus prend soin de son armure. Cette protection dorée ne semble exister que pour lui.

Durant l'après-midi, il se repose lorsqu'il n'est pas en mission.

En mission, Camus s'assure que tout est fait à la perfection. Pas de massacres inutiles ou de personnes en bonne situation sauvés d'un danger inexistants. Non, il faisait exactement ce qu'on lui demande. Tant qu'au final, il a sa promotion, Camus accepter de prêter ses pouvoirs au nom d'Athéna.

Mais Camus ne veut que du travail bien payé. Si un jour, Hadès lui proposerait plus d'or qu'Athéna pour ses faveurs de guerrier ; il serait prêt à endosser un Surplis dans la seconde qui suivrait.

Mais qu'il soit en mission ou non, du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou d'Athéna, Camus apporte toujours un regard particulier et important au dîner du soir. Il le considère comme l'heure de la Liberté. Car après celui-ci, la nuit commence.

La nuit est pour lui un moment de tranquillité absolue. Reclu en ermite, il peut enfin divagué à certains plaisirs personnels. C'est d'ailleurs la nuit que Camus s'entraîne. Seul, il peut se concentrer facilement et le poids du silence lui redonne la force de continuer. Ce n'était qu'au petit matin qu'il s'arrêtait pour quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées.

Une matinée, alors que Camus traverse le huitième temple, son cauchemar surgis. Autrement dit : Moi. Je l'aime secrètement, et j'interdit jalousement Chevaliers ou femelles de l'approcher. Mais ça, son air glacial le fait très bien tout seul.

Camus s'oblige à me supporter. Un jour viendra ou il me tuera, malgré les règles formelles du Sanctuaire comme quoi un Chevalier ne doit pas en supprimer un autre.

Mais quoi qu'on fasse, Camus était plus haut que ces règles, plus haut que les Chevaliers eux-mêmes. Il m'enlèverait la vie sans se soucier du moindre règlement.

Camus n'écoute pas, il ne fait que subir les paroles des mortels. Camus ne regarde pas, il observe un monde qui n'est pas le sien. Camus ne souffre pas des reproches qu'on lui fait, il les retourne. Camus ne parle pas, ou peut croire d'ailleurs qu'il est muet. Mais seule sa voix glaciale nous répond quand on l'agresse.

Certes je suis en admiration devant lui. Certes je connais par cœur ses journées au point de vous énumérer ses goûts et préférences de chaque jours, de chaque semaines, de chaque années de son vécu.

Ses mots, sa vue, son odeurs, son tact (quoique indécent), son cosmos ; tout chez lui me rend fou !

Mais que peut-on faire quand on est amoureux d'un connard insensible et prétentieux ?..

* * *

Si vous connaissez la réponse, veuillez écrire à Milo du Scorpion, Chevalier d'Athéna habitant au huitième étage du Sanctuaire, en Gréce. Merci.


End file.
